


Bed Time with The Winchesters

by Lady_Jin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, General Family Shenanigans, Glimpse, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jin/pseuds/Lady_Jin
Summary: The kids ask their parents to check under the bed for monsters. So the Winchesters decide to put their own spin on a bedtime routine.





	Bed Time with The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> After that season finale, I needed something light and cute.

Bed Time with the Winchesters  
At the Winchester home, bed time was less of a routine and more like a performance piece. The whole thing started when the boys had decided to move in together. You and Sam had experienced a home invasion of the supernatural kind. It was no secret that the Winchesters had entered retirement. So, when a nest of demons found your home, they couldn’t help themselves. They thought that Sam would have become softer in his early retirement. Soft or not, killing a Winchester would greatly improve their status. They were wrong. Sam hadn’t lost a step and you we no slouch either. A few gunshots from him and an incantation from you had eradicated the pests. It was easily dealt with.  
But Dean was worried. There was strength in numbers. He thought it would be best if you all pulled your savings together and bought a house. When he found out you were expecting, that sealed the deal. The next thing you and Sam knew, you were all living together in a rather spacious, warded house on the edge of town. A few weeks later, your baby girl, Ella was born surrounded by warmth and love. Dean and Cas decided to have a child of their own not long after that. It took a few days of preparation, but a soul forging spell was performed and they became the proud parents of lovely baby girl named Mary. The girls grew up less like cousins and more like siblings. They were absolutely inseparable. If Ella went somewhere, Mary was sure to follow. If Mary cried, Ella was there in an instant. So when Castiel informed you that he had let Ella watch a scary movie, you were sure Mary had seen it as well. It turns out that the movie in question had been a little much for them. They both insisted that it had not bothered them, but they soon started asking Sam and Dean to check their closet and under their bed before going to sleep. And so, it began.  
Right now, you and Cas were standing in the hallway with the girls while Sam and Dean conducted their “raid”. They stood in front of the door, guns raised, and charged into the room. After a few minutes, the boys gave the all clear and the girls went to bed. You couldn’t help but sigh when you saw the lines of salt they had place around their beds and in front of their closet. You were glad it made them feel safe but all this salt, night after night, was doing a number on the hardwood floor. It got to the point where no grocery shopping trip was complete without at least four salt canisters. But it didn’t end there. On occasion, when the boys were out, you and Castiel would get in on the action.  
When Cas put the girls to bed, he would march into the room and spread his wings. His eyes would glow light blue and the room would be bathed in the light of his grace. Your performance was a tad more dramatic. You would stroll into the room and recite a few of your stronger incantations of protection. You’d even levitate their beds a few feet off the ground just to make sure nothing was hiding underneath. These bed time rituals seemed to have unintended side effects. Mary was mystified by Castiel’s wings. Cas took much delight in his daughter’s newfound enthusiasm for her angelic heritage. He started teaching her enochian and promised to give her flight lessons when her wings came in. This promise opened the door to many more questions. Ella, on the other hand, wanted to learn more about white magic and hunting. You nearly jumped out of your skin when Ella asked Sam to teach her how to use a gun.  
Even their beloved Uncle Crowley had his own performance. While it was true that the Winchesters were officially retired, Crowley would still pop in every now and then for council and company. He had become quite found of you daughters. He would spoil the girls with candy and toys. At one point, he even got them a pony (you made him return it). So when the girls asked him to check their room for monsters, the showman couldn’t resist. He would stroll into the room while giving a rather lengthy speech about how he was the king and how anything that dare lay a hand on his lovely nieces would suffer a fate much worse than death. Half way through his diatribe, his eyes would turn red, the room would shake, and their closet door would fly open. The only problem with this routine is it would set off every alarm in the house. You had no idea what was going on the first night it happened. All you knew was that there was a high-level demon in the girls’ bedroom. You were more than a little shocked to find the King of Hell checking closets for monsters and reading them Jack and the Bean Stock. When Ella asked him if giants were real, he just laughed and said that those dim brutes have been extinct since the Greek era.  
But alas, this routine only lasted about a month before the girls insisted on checking their rooms themselves. You didn’t know whether to be scared or proud the first time you witnessed their bedtime routine. Ella used an incantation to lift the beds a few feet of the ground. Apparently, the five-year old’s had been paying more attention than you had realized. While Ella was doing this, Mary’s eyes would burn blue and she would use her powers to open the closet door. The boys couldn’t have been prouder. Sam was taking pictures and Dean was talking about getting Mary her first knife. But he quickly changed his mind when the three of you glared. He relented but insisted on getting her one when she turned ten. There was no denying that your household was odd and a tad dramatic. But it was filled with love and you would not have it any other way.


End file.
